We'll Get Through This Together
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Raven's twin sister Dream came to visit her sister. The titans ask her to stay, but what happens when she falls in love with the mysterious thief named "Red X" ? redxXoc. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Dream

**We'll Get Through This Together**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Dream.**

"Teen Titans! Trouble downtown! Let's Go!" Robin said as the red lights flashed in the tower. Everyone ran out off the tower. They got to downtown quickly and saw that there was a girl in a pink cape fighting a giant scorpion.

"No way..." Raven mumbled as she watched the girl closly.

"Teen Titans! G-" Before Robin could finish the girl wrapped a metal pole around the monster making it stick itself with its tail.

"Good job." Robin said to the girl as she flew down and landed on the ground. She smiled at him happily.

"Thanks. I would love to chat but I really must find my sister." She said as she looked around them.

"You look familiar." Beast Boy said to her.

"I do? Well maybe you've seen my sister. Her name is- RAE-RAE!" She girl shouted as she ran at Raven and hugged her tightly.

Raven's eyes widdened but she smiled and hugged the girl back as her hood fell off showing her happy face.

"Um..Raven? Do you know this girl?" Cyborg asked Raven. The girl turned to them and smiled at them as her hood fell off revealing her face to them.

"She should. She's my twin. Hi. I'm Dream." She waved at them as Raven smiled at her.

_**~*_Author's Note_*~**_

__**Yep you guessed it. My oc is back to causing trouble. Only instead of with OHSHC its with the titans. Hope you enjoyed meeting her. She's going to be having lots of fun with them. Hope you liked this first chapter!**

**Thanks!**

_**~*_DreamstoNightmares1_*~**_


	2. Terra

**WE'll Get Through This Together**

**Chapter 2: Terra**

_I "Um..Raven? Do you know this girl?" Cyborg asked Raven. The girl turned to them and smiled at them as her hood fell off revealing her face to them._

_ "She should. She's my twin. Hi. I'm Dream." She waved at them as Raven smiled at her._

"Um...what?" Robin said as the two girls smiled at each other. They looked exactly the same except for the colored cloak they were wearing. Raven still had on her blue/purple cloak while the girl, Dream, had on a pink cloak. They even had the same hairstyles and red rubes on their foreheads.

"Sorry, let me do this better." Dream said as she walked over to Robin and held out her hand to him. "I'm Dream, Raven's twin."

"Robin, leader of the teen titans. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook her hand. She smiled and turned to Cyborg. They all introduced themselves and Dream smiled happily at them as she took Raven's hand.

"So Dream, why are you here?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Well me and Raven have this connection, and through our connections I could feel that her emotions were going crazy! So I came here as fast as I could and when I got here this monster attacks me, so I only do the natural thing and fight him. And I am victorious!" She said letting go of Raven's hand and raising her fists up in victory.

She stopped when she saw everyone looking at her weird.

"Um...did I do something wrong?" She said looking at them all. She then turned to look at Raven who took her hand and shook her head smiling at her.

"You did nothing wrong Dre-Dre. It's all good." Raven said to her.

"Yes there is nothing wrong, but we are curious, why is it that you are so joyful?" Starfire said to her.

"I'm joyful because I'm happy to see my twin is alright. Aren't you all happy when you realize a friend is unharmed?" Dream asked them giving them a funny look.

"Well yeah, but..." Beast Boy started.

"We're used to Raven's unemotional self." Cyborg finished.

Dream and Raven turned to each other and then busted out laughing as hard as they could. They held each other as they giggled and the titans watched them with wide eyes.

"Ohh my, it's been forever since I've laughed like that." Raven said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Dream smiled at her and turned to the titans.

"Sorry about this, but if we can all go back to your home I will explain everything." She said as she grabbed Raven's hand.

~*__At Titan's Tower_*~_

"So while you guys are together you can both show all your emotions?" Robin asked.

Dream nodded from her position on the counter. Raven moved around in the kitchen fixing some tea for herself and some lemonade for her twin.

"So how come you never came to visit before?" Cyborg asked her.

"Because it seemed that Rae-Rae was doing okay, and she wanted to branch out. So while I stayed at home she went off and became a hero. But now I'm here." Dream said.

"How long are you staying new friend?" Starfire asked her.

"No idea, Until you guys kick me out I guess." Dream said to them and then took the glass of lemonade from Raven. Raven then jumped up and sat down next to her twin as they took each other's hand and sipped their drinks with their free hands.

"So whose older?" Cyborg asked them.

"No idea. Our mom never told us." Raven said.

"So Dream, what's with the pink?" Beast Boy asked her. She looked down at her outfit and frowned lightly.

"Do you not like it? Because I did it for Raven. It's her favorite color after all." Dream said. Raven blushed and smiled at her.

"As my cape is your favorite color." She said to her. Dream smiled and nodded.

"So should we go get a guest room set up?" Robin asked.

"No need. I'll just stay with Raven until it's time for me to leave." Dream said to them.

"Cool, then I guess it's time to go to sleep." Cyborg said as he covered a yawn with his hand. He waved bye to them all and went to his room.

Raven and Dream said their good nights and walked to Raven's room hand in hand. Raven opened the door and Dream smiled at the decorations.

"Sweet. It looks like halloween." Dream said as she went into the closet and opened a portal to move some of her outfits from their home into the room. She them tossed the cape and tight leo and pulled on a nightgown. She turned to find Raven already in a nightgown laying on the bed.

Dream walked over and laid down. She snuggled into Raven until her head was under her chin and Raven's arms were around her. They both sighed happily and fell asleep quickly.

They spooned all night long as they slept peacefully only waking when the other moved in their sleep and then falling asleep again quickly.

When they both woke up they got dressed in some regular clothes and waved bye to the titans as they made their way to the mall to spend some twin time.

"So Raven, which boy are you going for?" Dream asked her. Raven blushed and looked at Dream with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked her.

"Which boy do you have dibs on so I can stay away from them?" Dream asked her as they looked through some jewelry.

"None of them." Raven said as she put a necklace on.

"Really? I mean their all pretty cute. Or wait, is their another male you want?" Dream said smirking at Raven. Raven pushed her shoulder and they both laughed as they kept looking through the jewelry.

"Oh Raven let's get these!" Dream said as she picked up the two peices of a yin-yan sign.

"We can get your names carved into the back if you wish as well." A male voice said behind Dream. She turned and stood face to face with a very cute blonde male with green eyes. Dream smirked at him and handed him the necklaces. He took them making sure their fingers brushed against each others. She followed him to a counter and jumped up sitting on it while she watched him type some things in a computer.

Raven smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up as she moved to look at more jewelry.

"Okay so...whoa girl on the counter." He said as he stood straight up and blinked as she was face to face with him. She smirked at him and giggled lightly.

"What's wrong? Never had a girl this close to you Sebby?" Dream said to him.

"How in the-" He was cut off by her playing with his name tag and laughing at his face.

"It's called a name tag dummy. My name's Dream by the way. And my twin's name is Raven." She said as she held out her hand to him. He shook it and smiled sexily at her.

"Sebastian. As if you didn't already know." He said to her. She smirked at him and motioned to the necklaces.

"Ahem. You were selling me those necklaces?" She said to him. He gulped and nodded as he moved back to the computer and typed in some stuff. He then put the necklaces into a machine and turned to her.

"So what's a guy like you working in a store like this for?" She asked him as she looked around the store.

"I need some extra cash and this was the only place hiring." He said simply as he leaned against the counter and looked at her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but is that color natural?" He asked her pulling on her hair lightly. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Yep. Me and my twin both love our hair color so we decided to keep it the same." She said looking over at Raven.

"Do you and your twin do everything together?" He asked her simply.

"Pervert."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly. She laughed and patted his cheek.

"No, we don't do everything together. I'm visiting and we wanted to spend time together seeing as how we haven't seen each other in so long." She said looking over at Raven and smiling.

"Oh, how long are you going to be here?"

"No idea. Why?" She turned to look at him.

"Just wondering." He said innocently.

"You're hitting on me aren't you?"

"Yep. Is it working?" He asked loking at her out of the corner of his eye. She nodded and he smirked. "Good. So what-" He was cut off by the machine making a noise. He opened the lid and pulled out the necklaces. He held them out to her and she flipped them over and smiled as the saw _Raven _on the black one with a white diamond on it. She turned the white one with a black diamond on it over and smiled at seeing her name.

"Rae-Rae! They're done!" Raven then walked over and Dream put the one with her name around her neck. She then put the one with Raven's name on herself and smiled at Sebastian.

"Thank you." She said as Raven reached into her purse and pulled out the money. She handed it to Sebastian and he smiled at them both.

"See you later Sebby." She said as she leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek. She then jumped down and took Raven's hand as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah. See you later, Dream." Sebastian said as he stroked his cheek and watched her leave.

The twins spent the rest of the day shopping and they walked into the tower and walked to Raven's room and started putting the stuff away. Dream then took off her tshirt and jeans and changed into her leo and put her cape on leaving the hood up.

"I'm going to go make us some tea." She said as she walked out of the room and to the living area. She hummed happily as she fixed some tea. Raven walked in and sat on the counter watching her with a happy expression. Dream gave her some tea and moved so she was leaning against the counter in between Raven's legs. Raven wrapped her legs around her and sipped her tea and sighed happily.

"Raven! Guess who's back?" Beast Boy said running into the room. A blonde girl followed him as well as the rest of the titans. Raven tensed up and Dream rubbed her leg with concern.

"Woah! Is it just me or is there two Raven's?" The blonde said looking at Dream and Raven with wide eyes.

"It's not two Raven's. It's Raven and her twin sister Dream." Robin said. "Dream this is Terra."

Dream and Terra waved to each other. Terra then turned to Starfire and they started talking.

"Hey. You okay?" Dream whispered to Raven as she rubbed the arms that had wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Raven laid her chin on Dream's shoulder and rubbed her head with her twins.

"Yeah I'm fine. Me and that girl just don't get along that well." Raven whispered back. Dream kissed her cheek and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Titans! Trouble! Let's go." Robin said as he ran towards the door. Raven unwound her self from around her twin and pulled her hood up as she ran after Robin. Dream followed her as she pulled her own hood up. She stopped and looked back at the blonde.

"Are you coming or not?" She snapped at her.

"Does this mean I'm a titan?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Come on." She hissed at the girl as she ran after everyone else. Terra ran past her and Dream blinked as their shoulders touched leaving her with some visions into the girls mind.

"Dream? You okay?" Raven said looking back at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." Dream said making a white surface and jumped on it as she followed Raven on her black surface.

I mumbled the words that controlled my magic and moved the bus away from the weird worm thingy. Raven then threw a cab at him as Cyborg and Robin made a joke.

"Azarath Metrion Z-"Raven was cut off by Terra pushing her out of the way shouting "I got it!"

Dream narrowed her eyes at the blonde and helped Raven move the cars and people out of harms way.

"It's too dangerous! Someone could get hurt." Raven said to Terra as she used her powers to try to get the rock away from Terra.

"Look out!" Robin said. Dream quickly jumped infront of Raven and made a circle of magic to protect them both. She helped Raven up and glared at Terra.

"Nice going." Dream and Raven said to Terra as she glared at them.

They all followed the trail and Dream grabbed Raven's hand as she tried to get her to calm down.

"Look I'm sorry about our little tug-of-war earlier. You know I would never let anyone get hurt." Terra said to Raven.

"Whatever" Raven said.

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but if I'm going to be part of this team we have to get along." Terra said glaring at Raven.

"You're not part of this team, not yet anyways. And if you ever put my friends, and Dream in danger again you never will. And next time I say not to do something, TAKE MY WORD FOR IT!' Raven said to Terra. She then pulled Dream ahead and they all stopped when the trail ended.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Dream, go after those things. Terra and Raven you're with me." Robin said. Dream clutched Raven's arm and shook her head.

"No way. I go where Rae-Rae goes." She said. Robin nodded and the three left leaving us four alone.

"Now I want you to take it slow...errr..." Robin stopped at seeing that Raven and Terra were far ahead with Dream following behind them.

"You guys get the drills. I'll get slade." Robin said as him and Slade got into the elevator. The three girls ran to the computer and the twins started typing stuff into it. Dream turned and stopped the rock from crushing the computer.

"No! It might make it so we can never stop it!" Dream said as she glared at Terra.

"Or it might make it stop!" Terra said.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take." Raven said as she glared at Terra. "If you want my trust you have to trust me and Dream first."

Terra nodded and tossed the rock aside. Dream pushed Raven out of the way as some rocks fell down on the computer and crushed it. The lasers got bigger and Dream turned to give Terra a look.

"Okay so crushing it was a bad idea." Terra said rubbing her head. They watched as the rock started to fall in.

"Let's get out of here. There's nothing we can do!" Raven said as she grabbed my hand. Terra pushed her powers up and tried to keep the rock from falling in. Raven let go of my hand and ran over to help her. As soon as the rock was up high enough I floated up to use my powers to secure it with steel bars and other rocks. I floated down and smiled at Raven and Terra.

"Suprise!" We all said to Terra later on as we showed her her room. She smiled and laughed with everyone else. Robin handed her a comunicature and accepted her into the team. Me and Raven both patted her shoulders as we walked out of her room and held each others hands as we looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

_Be careful of Terra. She doesn't like us._


End file.
